Same Old Story
by Pie-gurl
Summary: same old story, same old dragon, same old girl, same old hate, pain, heartbreak and tears, but the same old outcome? d/hr r/r please!
1. Introducing the dragon of malicous faith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters even though you all know that!  
  
Chapter One-introducing the Dragon of Malicious faith  
  
Draco Malfoy lay on the soft leather couch in the darkest corner of the library alone, watching Potter entertain his friends. He was nothing more than an entertainer Draco thought, jut someone put on the planet to amuse him, just a simple little puppet that could be destroyed so easily if he desired. Draco convinced himself that Potter would stay for the time being, at times like this he needed such amusement. But there would be a darker moment he had decided, when he would shine defeat Harry Potter once and for all; until then he lay sneering. All that could be heard from the Potter corner was constant laughter and giggles; Weasley was laughing like a loon and tying to make clever comments, he was failing. Malfoy shifted his eyes to Hermione who was gazing at Harry lovingly and laughing at every pathetic remark he made. She glanced at Malfoy narrowing her eyes as she did so "You'll burn a hole through my head if you're not careful Draco." She shouted at him. He sighed, nobody had ever looked at him lovingly, nor had he the friendships that Potter held. The only looks he got where fearsome and spiteful, he knew what everyone said about him 'The dragon of malicious faith' but no-one was brave enough to say it to his face. His name was a curse and so were his nasty qualities he had inherited from his father. But Draco wasn't as similar to his father as everybody thought, he had an ounce of compassion in him and his heart wasn't fully black, but he had been taught from an early age that kindness would not be accepted. Being kind shown weakness and Malfoy's where not weak, Draco had to prove that he was worthy of being a Malfoy to his father, his future had already been chosen for him and he had to carry on the legacy. It wasn't until recent times that he questioned his legacy, why carry on with the spiteful cold-hearted tradition; but it was too late to change he didn't know how to be nice. Even the word made him cringe. Malfoy lay in the shade as the wind blew comfortingly through his white- blond hair, he liked the wind and the silence of the hills; the wind didn't judge him unlike everyone else. It was a crisp Sunday morning so there was no classes; subsequently this left Draco with nothing to do but stare uninterestingly across the fields-or so it appeared. As a matter of fact he had a lot to occupy his thoughts, things he didn't wish to ponder on. He had just recently been told he was to join his father as a DeathEater; it was an order that if disobeyed would result in disowning, or even worse death. His stomach turned just thinking about it. "Why me?" he howled, surprising even himself at his angry tone. "I don't want to be a DeathEater! I should have the right to choose my own life and not become another victim of the Dark lord." He scolded and cursed himself for speaking ill of Voldemort, though in his heart he knew he wasn't a faithful follower and Voldemort didn't rank highly in his eyes. After all, he couldn't even defeat golden boy Potter; a task Draco decided would be his own. He glanced at his watch and hurried to the dining hall. Dinner was uneventful as usual, the same conversation and the same people; Draco longed for action and intelligent conversations that he didn't receive from his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. But he was thankful to have friends, if you could call them that; they were merely an investment incase he needed them at some point or another. This thought was soon shaken out of his head as he headed for his common room and focused on the bumbling laughter piercing the air. He swung around to see the golden trio laughing ferociously. Hermione was brushing her hair back and sporting a sly smile. Malfoy's face dropped, continuing walking whilst paying close attention to the three. "You better be careful Potter!" She snapped forcing back her laughter. "I'm going to be the bestest ickle wizard this world has ever seen.next to daddy of course!" She was obviously imitating Draco, badly he noted. Harry's face lit up and carried on the joke unaware that the star was following them. He tiptoed over Hermione and with a stern face snapped "Draco!" Mimicking Lucius. Hermoine crouched and yelped 'Yes father' to everything Harry said. Ron seized his chance to be a part of the action, "Boo hoo hoo!" He whimpered. "I've got no friends because I'm an ugly, arrogant, big-headed daddy's boy!" At that remark the three burst into hysterics and congratulated each other on their performances. Draco felt a sudden urge of anger rise inside him but it soon was seized by his sadness, he looked down at the floor. That had cut deep, almost everything they had said was true. 


	2. Secrets under the stars

Chapter 2- Secrets under the stars  
  
He had took a detour from the common room to his usual spot outside,  
passing Harry, Ron and Hermione as he did so, he noted how their expressions changed when they had realized their actions. He was currently gazing up into the ink black sky, unaware of anything around him. He yawned  
and rubbed his eyes, noticing his cheeks were wet. He sat up quite surprised and only just noticed that tears were streaming down his face.  
Malfoy's don't cry he kept telling himself. Why am I crying? Why am I  
bothered what a Mudblood, Potter and his sidekick think? I'm just being  
stupid! His thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps coming from behind him. He turned swiftly to see none other than Hermione Granger, the last person he would have liked to see. "Draco..." she began softly. "What?!" he growled, blinking back tears. "I'm.I.err.I know you heard us before and I didn't.I mean I was just angry and." She stuttered. He impulsively straightened himself up and returned to his usual scowl. "Do you really think I care what you think of me?" He retorted. Hermoine looked sympathetically at him shifting her eyes to his tear-stained cheeks, which were a hint of crimson. "How silly of me Malfoy, to think you'd care. I just wanted to say sorry on my behalf I was angry and I mean there's a lot of stuff In my life no-one knows about it just got me worked up." Malfoy's expression changed, he was a little taken aback, did she just apologize? Why was she being nice? Questions flooded into his mind. "What could be going on in wonderful Granger's life that could bring her down?" He said with a hint of sincerity. "More than you Malfoy." She smiled. "Oh yeah!" He stood up abruptly, causing her to step back, she didn't mean to get him angry she thought. "This year may be my last as my own person, do you know how that feels?!" Hermione walked over to Draco, who was shaking and angrily wiping tears from his fierce eyes, she sat next to him. "I don't know Mal.Draco, why don't you tell me?" She said comfortingly. Draco turned his face away from her, "Tell you? Why? So you can go tell Potter and Weasley and make another little play about me?" He barked. "I apologized for that earlier, I am really sorry I don't know why I did it but I was so angry that I took it out on you I didn't mean it. But you can tell me anything, if you can't talk to anyone else you can talk to me, it will just be our little secret-I promise. Forget I'm Hermione Granger your enemy for a second and I'll forget that your Draco Malfoy and you can just talk about anything, or even cry." Draco interrupted her.  
"Malfoy's don't cry." Hermione looked puzzled.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, we don't. My father says so and if he is not obeyed I get hexes put on me. He says it shows weakness and 'Malfoy's aren't weak', or so he says." He said turning to face her and showing her his pale arms engraved with deep cuts and burns.  
"That's horrible. He is your father, he shouldn't treat you like that, no one should. And besides crying doesn't make you weak, it just shows you have feelings, and I think even the great Draco has feelings." She smiled, making him smirk. The two teenagers both sat staring at each other surrounded by the silence soon broken by Ron and Harry calling into the darkness. "Hermione!" They shouted. "Are you out here?" Hermione turned to Draco "Remember what I said, you can talk to me anytime." She whispered. "Thanks, I appreciate it but, just remember-don't tell a soul." He whispered as she emerged from a tree and started waving to Ron and Harry. They ran over to her and started fussing and questioning where she had been. Really, Draco thought can't she go anywhere without lover boys. "I went to look for Draco." The two boys pulled the exact same confused expression. "Draco? Since when was he called Draco?" Harry demanded. "Well maybe if you start calling him by his first name, he will start calling you by yours." Hermione said crossing her arms. "Yes but why did you go looking for him, the stupid ferret!" Ron inquired, not noticing a wand appearing from behind the tree. Hermione did, chuckled to herself and mouthed 'No.' To Draco who was just barely visible. The wand disappeared. Harry and Ron looked even more confused. "Because we was horrible to him and I felt really bad that he heard we shouldn't say stuff about his dad, despite how horrible he is." She sighed staring at the floor. "Yeah, but he calls you a mudblood which is ten times more horrible than anything we've ever said to him." Ron protested. "Exactly 'Mione, and think of how upset he gets you, you should want to hurt him back, he doesn't have any feelings anyway he is a 'Malfoy' after all!" Harry added putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, its late let's go inside." He suggested walking ahead with Ron. Hermione turned to the shadowed tree "He does have feelings, even if he hurts mine." She whispered and left.  
Draco emerged looking hurt; he didn't realize how much he hurt her, but why did he care anyway? 


	3. An attempted escape

Chapter 3- an attempted escape  
  
Hermione relaxed as the soft warm sheets caressed her skin, she pulled them over her and sank her head into the pillow. Her smile faded into a sigh, it had been three uneventful days since she had spoken to Draco, she was intrigued by him, never realizing the problems he had to face.alone. She wanted to think she had helped him, but he hadn't spoken to her, only seeing him at classes or across tables wasn't enough now. She had discovered something in Draco when they had spoken, something she wanted to revisit. She gripped the sheets angrily. "I had been nice to him, did he even care? Obviously not." Her grip loosened, she knew she was wrong, she wanted believed that she had helped and he was thankful. The thoughts disappeared as she forced herself into sleep.  
Hermione woke with a letter floating on her bed, sitting up startled she rubbed sleep from her eyes and opened it. Inside was a letter from Harry telling her to meet him and probably Ron at the lake. She got dressed and hurried down to her destination, the sun shining brightly in her sleepy eyes. She waved to the boys who came running to meet her. They where wearing identical huge grins as they shoved something under Hermione's face, she scanned it, it was a photo of a girl she had long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that glistened in the sun. Hermione looked unimpressed as she handed it back to them. "Isn't it great!" Ron burst waving the photograph in the crisp air. "Her name is Hannah! She's our age and lives near Harry. You lucky devil!" He laughed nudging his friend. "I got a letter from her with the photo, she went to the same lower school as me and had been sending letters to the Dursley's all summer until she tracked me down. A wizard too, she gets tutored though, which is a shame." Harry gloated, his cheeks turning slightly crimson. Hermione smiled weakly, there was a time when this would have teared her apart when she had feelings for Harry, but he was too oblivious to see and they had faded thankfully. The rest of the afternoon was spent by Harry and Ron ogling over the picture and ranting and raving about wonderful Hannah, Hermione kept quiet and didn't even attempt to sound interested, keeping her responses short and blunt. She clenched her fists; this was getting too much, your intitled to be happy and go on about good things. She was happy for Harry but she was being totally forgotten and getting more upset by the minute, in fact it took the boys an hour before they realized Hermione had left.  
Hermione ran, ran through the darkness letting the cold night air nip and claw at her tear-stained face. She was running across the hills, where the three where earlier, she had walked away quite easily from them, they hadn't noticed she had left. She had heard them knocking at the door hours later shouting hollow apologies but she didn't respond, instead she waited until darkness had fell slipped outside and began her attempted escape. Hermione looked across the glistening lake, it was in the bleak distance, she had ran out further than she had ever ventured, in fact she had no idea where she was. She saw the tree she and Draco had sat underneath that night, causing bitter tears to stream down her face. The fact that she was alone, running through an unknown place didn't bother her, she tripped over the root of a huge tree, clusters of blossom hung proudly overhead each individual flower sparkling. Thousands of petals glided through the air and fell softly to the ground, each one not losing its beauty. The sight was so beautiful, but it didn't matter to Hermione, nothing did, nor did it matter that Draco was walking up to her, a shower of petals falling over his handsome face.  
"Hermione." He began, he had never dealt with a crying girl before but his instincts took over him, he walked over to her and put his arm around her. Hermione didn't push his arm away instead she let it rest comfortably across her slender shoulders, trying to push back her tears. "You can cry you know." Draco's tone taking on a soft whisper. "Even you said yourself that there is nothing wrong with crying, it just shows you have feelings. Care to share these feelings?" "Oh Draco." She whimpered putting her head in her hands. "Nothing matters anymore, I used to think my life was good, I had a good education, good friends or so I thought. Friends who just talk about stupid girls they fancy and forget that you're there and that YOU have feelings, friends who take you for granted friends who don't care. So why should I care?" She spluttered closing her eyes and tugged at her hair. "This isn't just about Potter. I mean Harry and Ron is it? They aren't worth your tears." Draco said angrily. "Sort of. Today was the last straw, I was only going on for my friends but now that they have proved how much I mean to them, what is so special in my life that I should stay for?" "Hermione." Draco said sternly, surprising her. "Don't do anything stupid, please, you know it's all stupid, you're just upset talking rubbish. But I don't mind, talk all you want." Hermione leaned forward to Draco and hugged him; his shoulder muffled her sobbing. He was a little taken aback by her action, it was Granger after all the person he was meant to hate, the person he had caused so much grief and pain for years and years, who was now sharing secrets and hugging him. But he didn't pull away; it felt right. Hermione sat up after a few minutes, and forced a smile. "Thank you Draco." He laughed softly. "Look at you, you stupid girl." He said, but with kindness and smiled. She looked to the floor, her cheeks glowing. He reached to her cheeks and wiped the rivers of tears away bringing his head closer to hers. She moved in closer as his hands caressed her hair, she wrapped her hands around his neck as they both fell into the kiss, both returned by the other. The kiss lasted quite long until they broke apart and took in gasps of breath, they both looked to the floor and to the sky, anywhere but at each other. Then both standing up without words, they walked back to their rooms reading the silence, with Draco's arm around Hermione, and Hermione's head resting on his shoulder. 


End file.
